StRaNgE tHiNgS
by SummerxTwilight
Summary: Summer is a 16 year old girl living a normal life... or is she? is she different then everyone else? or just normal and its all in her head? will new people change her future?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Hi I'm Summer and it's the worst and weirdest day of my life.

One cold, rainy morning in winter, which sadly was a Monday, I was walking to school with my bestie Isobel. It was 7:30AM so it was still dark -.- we live in London..Man you gotta love London and its weather XD

"Hey, Izzy you done your tech homework?"I asked.

Izzy has light straight brown hair and has dark hazel eyes. I have been friends with her since the first day of high school. I on the other hand have dark sea blue eyes and light brown curly hair. (Worse hair to have for bad hair days)

"Yeah course why?"She asked confused.

"Wait, don't tell me you didn't do it" She asked with concern.

I nodded.

"Man Summer you should really try to remember . didn't I tell you yesterday to do it?"

"Yeah but I-"

"No buts..Here" izzy said while handing me a piece of paper " I kinda figured you'd forget"

Up ahead I hear cars skidding across the roads somewhere. I turn to look at Isobel but she seems to of not heard it. We go around the corner of the street and see 5 cars all crashed in the middle of the road and police car's cairn coming from all directions. I think I heard Isobel gasp but I didn't understand why she didn't hear it before and I did...could there be something different about me?...or..Was it just my imagination?...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER CHAPTER :3 thankyous xD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

We both rush over to the accident but police pushed us away

"It isn't safe here girls please go another way".

Obviously we did as we were told but that also made us VERY late to school. We had to explain why we late so we had to explain to our teachers everything that happened. Well you know everything BUT me hearing it before we saw what happened.

But the idiotic teachers still gave us a 20 min at lunch, we both groaned, which made it a 30 min at lunch. We both shut up then I blamed Isobel x).

When we heard the bell for when form time is over we both rushed to our first class, witch of Coarse made our day worse, French.

WHY? Why did it have to be French 1 hour of a teacher speaking a different language that most of us have no idea what the teachers saying. After that we had English, history, science and tech.

When our day was finally over we both walked home together on the way, going through the subway, I thought I heard boys talking about Isobel saying how she tripped one of them over before class. I looked around to see if anyone was close by but as we got out the subway I saw 3 boys on the other side of the road faraway...was I going mad today?

Yep well thats chapter 2 hope you like it I promise I will try and make chapter 3 better XD lol review plz thx sorry this chapters kinda short. And i will have loads more new characters in chapter 3 so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next day I thought I would be better and what happened yesterday never happened and was just all in my head. No chance. I heard my phone ring in my worn out jeans while still getting ready for a boring day at school.

"Hello?" i answered

"Hey Summer i can't make it to school i think i got a cold from that stupid rain from yesterday" Isobel managed to say while coughing.

"Oh man you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine but my mum says i can't go to school today. Oh yeah did you hear about the new kids are coming today?"She said with excitement

"What new kids?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Nope thanks for telling me-.-"

She giggled "Well it's not my fault you didn't ask"

"Of all the things i would ask tell me, why would i ask that?"I asked annoyed

"Oh clam :3 you HAVE to tell me about them after you get back from school!"She said before hanging up.

"Oh thanks for being so considerate" I said to the phone and slammed it shut.

"God she can be so annoying sometimes." I shook my head while saying.

As I walked through the school gates i heard EVERYONE talking about the new kids. My other friend Sofie came running up to me as soon as she saw me. Now Sofie is different from everyone. She has black wavy hair and eyes like black holes so dark you would think there black but she is VERY pretty so pretty she would stand out in front of 1 million people.

"Hey did you hear the new kids are joining OUR form!"She said jumping up and down while holding my hands.

"Omg really?" i said smiling back at her but thinking izzy won't believe this.

The bell rang before she could answer and was already running for form. Of course i walk as slowly as i possibly can. I reach the door of my form room and walk in to sit in my place at the back. Everyone was waiting for the new kids to arrive and suddenly the door opens all our heads turn to see who it is...

FIND OUT WHO THE NEW KIDS ARE IN CHAPTER 4!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The door opened more and everyone's mouths dropped even our form tutor's as the five gods and goddesses walked into our room. Sir walked up to the new students and greeted them looking nervous like there the older ones and he's not.

"Hello and welcome to 7H we all are glad that your here and we hope you enjoy it at our school" Our teacher said nervously.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class"

The five gods and goddesses turned their attention to us now.

"Hello I'm Alice nice to meet you" The small girl chimed happily. She had short brown hair and golden eyes like the sun.

"Hello I'm Jasper pleasure to meet you" The boy said next to her who was holding her waist said who looked like he'd seen a ghost. He had short blonde wavy hair and golden eyes like Alice's.

"Yo I'm Emmett what's up?" The broad guy said standing next to a dazzling blonde haired girl. He had very short dark brown hair and the same golden eyes as Jasper's and Alice's.

"Hi I'm Rosalie" The blonde head said bored. But she had silky blonde hair and looked like a supermodel but still had the same golden eyes.

But the last guy had dark hazel hair which went up but he has got some Issues with hair gel xD. His eyes were darker brownie gold colour. He smiled at us all and spoke."Hello I'm Edward".

All the class was still staring at the new five people in our class room. All the class except me i wondered what they saw in them and why they thought they were so amazing.

Our teacher told Alice and Jasper to sit in the front, Emmett and Rosalie to sit in the middle but Edward to sit...i bet you can guess where...right next to me. The windows open next to me and a sudden gust comes through the class room as Edward walks over towards me. He stops half way towards me his eyes wide with i think..Anger..But also..Hunger.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 5!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I stared at Edward, who was now half way between me and the door, out the corner of my eye.

He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. No...He looked like he was in pain of not eating for years.

He suddenly shook his head and walked over to sit next to me. He didn't even say hello he just faced the front and when i looked away he was staring at me.

The bell went then.

He stood up but before he could leave our teacher told him that he's got the same time table as me and i should take him to his classes.

"BUT SIR!" I complained.

"No buts Summer. Now take Edward with you and leave for class or you'll be late" He said back.

I stormed out the room saying "Come on then hurry up" as I passed him.

He followed me to Maths but he was at least 1 meter behind me as we walked down the long hall. I calmed myself down as we walked.

"Sorry" I said not really meaning it.

No reply.

I still waited for something like "it's ok" or "don't worry about it" but no...Just nothing.

I coughed "Um I'm sorry." I said annoyed

Still no answer.

I turned completely around to face him and stared right at him.

"What's your problem? I asked while glaring at him. "You realise your meant to say something back if someone says something to you"

We were just standing in the hall way and he was just staring at me like i said nothing.

"ugh whatever" i said angrily and spun round to start walking again.

I stopped again.

"Maths is the last door down this hall."

Once we got to the door we could hear kids talking and shouting. I'm guessing the teachers not there yet.

He's always late no surprise there our class is like hell.

I opened the door and walked to my place. I felt everyone's eyes on me but then they all gasped at Edward when i just rolled my eyes.

I sat in the front row with an empty seat next to me but luckily there was an empty seat at the back next to Max so i just prayed that the teacher will make HIM sit there.

At that moment the teacher walked in.

"All right class get your exercise and text books out." He said sadly.

He looked up at Edward and his mouth dropped in amazement.

"Um hello there who are you?" He asked still baffled by this god looking person.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen I'm new here."He said politely back.

"Well Edward you can sit at the front with Summer"

The whole class stared at me. My mouth dropped then. I mean COME ON seriously? Why?

He sat down next to me and done the same thing he did in form...Stare at me -.-

END OF SCHOOL

I walked out the school and saw everyone going to their cars. But as i was looking around i saw a shiny silver Volvo car with the Cullen's around it. Then i could see them all looking at me. I moved my glance away from them and onto my black trainers scraping the floor with the soles as i walk.

I saw Isobel walking towards the school looking pale with a red nose. That idiot can't even wait until i get home for me to call her. I bet she snuck out...

I saw her about to trip and i leg it towards her but i was faster than normal i was much faster i got there before she fell. But the whole time i felt the stare of The Cullen's on me...

Well that's chapter 5! Hope you liked it oh and sorry i forgot to mention the schools for like 16-18 year olds :3 so we can all drive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I grabbed Isobel.

"Izzy!" I shouted. "What's wrong why the hell are you here?"

"I wanted to know what happened today at school." She mumbled.

I knew it -.- " I told you I would call u!" I said annoyed. "Couldn't you of just waited like a normal person?"

"It's not my fault!" she argued. " i got a text from sophie telling me about the new kids and how amazing they look.. i just wanted to see"v.v

I sighed "Ok fine whatever just let's get you home first before we start arguing"

I heard a call pull up next to us. The Cullen's...

"Hey you two need a ride?" A guy said to us.

I wasn't prepared to look around but i did anyway. I thought i would of saw Edward but it was Emmet and what i could see was Edward in the back.

Isobel looked up to see emmet and gasped.

"Yea i know there so beautiful blah blah blah" I said to Isobel making sure all the Cullen's could hear me.

I could feel them all look at me then. I grinned.

I turned around to face Emmet and smiled. "thanks but no thanks Emmet i can take her home"

Isobel started coughing and I looked at her worried.

"You sure? She looks pretty bad" He said to me.

"ugh fine but I don't owe u anything for this" I said while helping her stand up more.

Emmet opened one of the doors for us to get in. " Hop in then"

I help Isobel get in first then climbed in and the car started moving. I didn't have a good feeling about this...

Ok THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 6 sorry its short I promise to make chapter 7 much longer :3 please don't hate me! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The whole car drive was silent to Isobel's house. When we went around a steep corner I could see her mum standing by the side of the road sobbing.

"Is this it?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah drop us of here please" I said not really caring.

As his car pulled up I got out and calmed her mum first then helped Isobel get out the car and let her mum take her inside.

After a few minutes she came back out.

"Thank you so much Summer you did me such a favour I owe you a million. Your welcome here anytime you want" she said relieved now.

"It's alright I'm glad I was there to help her get home because if she didn't make it to the school I probably would of never found her"

"Yes I'm glad as well but we don't want your mum worrying now like me so maybe you should call her or something first" she asked.

"Haha no its fine my mum would understand if I was late home but I probably should get going have a nice day" I said smiling at her.

"Bye" she replied while walking back to her house.

I turned around to see Emmet still waiting for me.

"Um I can walk home its fine but thanks for helping me Emmet" I said bored and started walking down the road.

Emmet didn't try and stop me and just drove past going over the speed limit I guessed.

While I was walking I heard so many different sounds. Birds singing, the trees rustling, family's laughing. All different in so many ways.

I heard something in the woods squeal and birds soar out to the sky. I turned and started walking slowly into the dark woods.

It must of been 15 minutes by now and I feel like I've been walking the same place every step.

I heard another squeal and start running dodging trees and branches.

I stopped. I looked around and was in a small field with flowers all around it. I Started to continue walking. Its gotten quiet now.

I stepped in something that smelt weird I looked down it was...Blood...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I looked around... There were two dead dears on the floor close to me. I slowly walked up to them and saw they had two punctured marks on their necks.

I started to look around slowly taking in every smell and sound I found.

A bush rustled and a dark figure dashed through the woods. I couldn't make out who or what it was but my first intention was to run after it.

Every step I took it seemed like it was getting further away or I was slowing down. The smell of blood seemed like it was everywhere. Blood was the only thing I could think about.

My vision blurred I stopped running now. I felt all my weight fall to the ground. My eyes were half open but I could make out 5 dark figures around me... my eyes shut.

I heard so many voices around me but I don't know where I am. It smells weird but the smells familiar.

"Summer can u hear me?" a strange deep voice said. "My names Durrell you're in a hospital you were found in the woods by the Cullen's and they brought you here".

I opened my eyes when he said Cullen's and sat up on the hard hospital bed I was lying on.

"Did you say the Cullen's found me?" I asked again

"Yes if they didn't find u who knows what would have happened to you"

Wait the 5 dark figures could they of been the Cullen's? But if they were the Cullen's what were they doing in the woods the same time I was there?

"Summer don't worry you weren't harmed at all when they found you I think you were just tired and collapsed" He told me. "So you can go home now if you're feeling better"

"Um yeah I think I'll go home now thank you" I put a fake smile on and got out the bed.

"Your shoes are there but I have to go now so do u need a taxi to take you home?" he offered.

Edward walked in then. "Thank you Durrell but I can take her home" He answered for me.

We both stared at each other then.

"Well ok then now I have to deal with another patient bye!" He said leaving the room.

Me and Edward didn't stop staring at each other. Well he was staring I was glaring.

"Are you actually going to talk to me now?" I said angrily.

He sighed. "Yes I apologise for ignoring you before"

I noticed then his eyes were a bright yellow now there not as golden as they were.

"ugh whatever you said you would take me home so come on" I said walking past him.

He followed me out the hospital and I could spot exactly where his car was. Shining in the right corner of the old parking lot was the silver Volvo I saw at school. I walked towards it and waited for Edward to unlock it for me.

Once he did we got in at the same time and he started the car. The noise was loud when he started it but it quietened down as he drove.

The whole car drive we were quiet except when he asked where to go to get to my house. When we arrived I jumped out the car and walked straight to the door.

"Don't I get a thank you?" He called after me.

I turned around. "Thank you then" I said sourly and stormed off.

I heard the car leave when I shut the door and leaned against it.

The only noise I heard was the Volvo in the distance and the guilt I could feel inside me..


End file.
